Heartbeat
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: And just as he was about to leave her he saw it: a faint glimmer in her eyes, the one thing his subconscious needed to complete the circle. It was showing in her expression, in her tears, but in her eyes it was the strongest. COMPLETE!
1. Lifeline

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_Lifeline_

"Go," Elizabeth said, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't hold them off forever."

"Elizabeth, I -"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, John. Just go." John saw that the woman before him was beginning to struggle with the Replicator before her. "Go, now!"

Finding no time to argue, Ronon seized John's tac vest and pulled him away, through the immobilized Asurans who were beginning to show minimal movement. When John disappeared around the corner, still staring sadly at her, Elizabeth lost control and collapsed to her knees before Oberoth. She bowed her head, wishing that she'd had more time to talk to John, to tell him what to do about the situation. Hell, who was she kidding? She needed closure with him – she needed him to know the truth.

The Satedan and the colonel broke into a sprint as they made their way to the stairs that lead up to the cloaked Jumper where Rodney was hyperventilating. The last thing John heard before starting up the stairs was the unmistakable sound of Elizabeth being tortured. For a moment John hesitated and considered risking (and losing) his own life to help the suffering woman. "Move, Sheppard," Ronon growled from in front of him and the military training John didn't want to pay attention to took over.

Elizabeth's screams would echo for eternity in John's head if he couldn't do anything about it. Once or twice while climbing the stairs John hesitated and both times Ronon had to remind him of the danger they were in if they didn't keep moving. Ronon didn't say it, but the chances of Elizabeth surviving were one in a googolplex (though it was doubtful that Ronon even knew the meaning of the word). John was silent and somber as he and Ronon boarded the Jumper.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Rodney said, a worried expression plastered across his face. He looked at John and Rodney's expression didn't compare in the least: John was pale – a ghostly white, his eyes were harboring unshed tears that he wouldn't let fall until he was in the confines of his room, his hair was stuck up in all directions, and his hands shook as he grasped the Jumper controls. "John?" Rodney whispered.

The colonel shook his head, indicating that he both didn't want to talk about it and was confirming that Elizabeth was to be left behind. He would never say that she was being left behind, he wouldn't call her a casualty of battle, and he wouldn't say that Elizabeth was to be presumed KIA. That was it: she was just gone. Not there, simply absent from present company.

Rodney had his answer and his face too went deathly white. "No..." he whispered. "No..."

Ronon solemnly sat as John took the Jumper out of the atmosphere and into the black of space. John forced himself to keep his eyes ahead; he wouldn't look down at the planet where Elizabeth had been left. The screams continued to echo in his head and the colonel fought for control of his emotions. It was hard, for the man had never been that close to anyone, even Nancy. Now he would never get to share it, his true feelings, with her.

Rodney dialed the space-gate and the IDC and John expertly flew the Jumper back to Atlantis. He didn't say anything as Chuck waved. He didn't say anything when he returned the Jumper to the Bay. He didn't say anything as Keller searched the three men's expressions for an explanation of Elizabeth's absence. He didn't say anything as he pushed past the small group that had gathered to welcome them back. He didn't say anything as he headed to his quarters.

--

The tears came with no mercy, tearing his mind apart shred by shred. Why didn't he refuse to leave her? Why did he agree to Rodney's stupid plan? Why, why, why? His action had been heartless – something he had vowed never to do after Afghanistan. It had been a long time since his body and mind were asunder, and it was painful for both parts to bear the loss. Loss. When had he started to think of it as a loss? He didn't have any proof that she was dead – gone. _Don't make me watch your family cry_, he said in his mind to Elizabeth. _Don't make me accept that you're gone. Don't make me take an empty casket home._

She had been their lifeline. Without her action, they wouldn't have been able to make it to the Jumper and Atlantis would have been compromised (if not already). She'd sacrificed herself (another thing John wasn't willing to admit to) to save the city. The floating, utterly dying city.

John had never cried before as he was now. The utter shock and pain of having to leave without Elizabeth – _his_ Elizabeth – overwhelmed him and soon he found he couldn't breathe. It felt as though something vile was gnawing a hole in his stomach and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He left Elizabeth. It wasn't by choice – it had been an order.

"_Go. I can't hold them off forever."_

They had anti-Replicator guns; they could've helped her with the job.

"_Elizabeth, I –"_

He was going to say it, right then. But she stopped him.

"_No, John. Just go."_

Had she known what he was going to say? Did she feel the same? If she did now it didn't matter – she was gone and there was nothing he could do to save her. Robbed of the chance before all he could do was repeat it in his head and hope that she could read his mind. And just as he was about to leave her he saw it: a faint glimmer in her eyes, the one thing his subconscious needed to complete the circle. It was showing in her expression, in her tears, but her eyes were the strongest. The green irises and the deep black that was a doorway to her soul told John all he needed to know.

He sat up on the bed and wiped the tears away.

He had to save her.


	2. New Planet, No Time

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_New Planet, No Time_

"Still too sharp!" Rodney yelled over the radios. "For God's sake even it out!"

"I'm trying," John grunted, fighting for full control of the chair. _I'm trying to save our asses so I can go save Elizabeth._

Rodney was staring out the windows of the control tower, frightened and amazed by the orange color that licked the shield surrounding the most essential part of the city. He tore his eyes away from the windows and stared at his laptop. "John!" The orange glow disappeared and white clouds shot past. "Slow it down!" Although John couldn't see him he knew Rodney's eyes were bugging and his face was probably red.

John forced his mind to go beyond capacity, for Elizabeth, and he slowed the city in its descent, hovering over the water of the new planet for a moment before releasing all control and letting the city fall to its new home. He released a sigh of relief – and it was sucked back in as the city rattled violently when it landed on the water.

"So much for feather light," Rodney said sarcastically.

John didn't say anything in return. He'd been unusually quiet since their return from the Asuran Homeworld. Instead he left the chair room and made his way to his room. He stepped onto his balcony and expelled a sigh that most of the world would have heard had it been silent. He breathed in the fresh air of the new planet, the planet to which he'd hoped to bring Elizabeth. This was their new home. The door began to beep, indicating someone was waiting for him outside. He let whoever it was wait for another minute and then he walked back in.

"John," Rodney said, wringing his hands as he did when he was nervous. "What happened back there?"

John glared at him. "I landed the city, that's what."

Rodney gave him a look John knew all too well. "I mean on Asuras."

The colonel turned away from the Canadian and Rodney took it as an invitation to enter. The doors swished shut and John sat at his table, head in his hands.

"Please – all I've heard is rumors. Tell me what really happened." Rodney sat across from the colonel and folded his hands, looking at his friend expectantly. "John."

John looked up and Rodney saw bloodshot eyes and tears.

"Oh, God," Rodney said, sitting back and letting his hands fidget.

"She ordered me to, Rodney. I had no choice." His voice was low and his hands shook. "I – I didn't want... Rodney, if I had the choice I wouldn't have left." He breathed out and some tears fell. Rodney had never seen his friend and leader shed tears over anything. At worst he'd seen him go into convulsions and even watched John be fed upon – but the tears were worse. They showed the vulnerability that John seemingly didn't own. John didn't show this emotion voluntarily. "The hardest thing I did was walk away," he added, barely audible.

"We're going to get her, though, right?" Rodney said. "I mean, we have to try to save her, even if it's against all odds, we have -"

John cleared his throat and Rodney stopped talking. He talked slowly and quietly, letting the tears fall. "I know. But how? How, Rodney? Asuras is heavily fortified with Replicators and technology way beyond us. I wish it were as simple as you say it will be, but – she's...she's probably..." John's breath hitched and his vision blurred.

Rodney couldn't bear to look at his friend. He'd always been terrible with people who cried or showed any type of sad emotion. He closed his eyes. "Don't think like that. It's very possible that she's still alive."

John sobbed. "I want to believe that, Rodney, I really do. But you have no idea what – what she means – meant – to me." He got up angrily and threw a mug against the wall. Rodney jumped, frightened. He spoke angrily, quietly. "I loved her, Rodney."

The Canadian coughed. "You love her, you mean? See, it's not past tense until you actually know she's gone. Well, then what are we waiting for? We need to go rescue our leader." He stood up and faced John, something he probably wouldn't have done under normal circumstances, and prodded John's chest. "You're going to sit in here and cry over her when you could be out there saving her?" He puffed his chest out and stood tall, staring knowingly into John's hazel eyes. "Don't try to be logical with yourself, John. I know for a fact you'll fail. I've been working and fighting side-by-side with you for three years, John. Don't try to fool me into thinking we can't do anything. Elizabeth isn't here, and neither is anyone from the IOA. You're in charge, you call the shots. Authorize a tactical team to extract her, or whatever terminology you big shots use. I may care about her, but you – you love her." He coughed again. "Or so you say."

John's dark eyes flashed something Rodney couldn't mistake as anger. He'd completed his purpose and intimidated John. "I do."

"Then for Christ's sake let's go get her," Rodney hissed at John as if he was hissing at one of the scientists under his domain. "I sure as hell won't stand around and do nothing."

Considering for a moment whether or not he should get violent with Rodney John pushed past the Canadian and stormed out of his quarters. Rodney was left standing there for a few moments and then John stormed back in. "Out of my room, Rodney. We need to form a plan."

"I'm sure Ronon won't have any difficulty with that," Rodney muttered as he followed his friend to the control tower.

"I heard that, Rodney," John snapped as he stabbed the transporter pad for the tower.

The Head of Science shrugged as he followed John up the stairs into the control area. Ronon walked heavily up to John. "What are we going to do now? Just sit around?"

Rodney grabbed the first brownie he saw and stuffed into his mouth. "No time – we're planning how to rescue Elizabeth."

Ronon seemed game because he followed John and Rodney into the conference room, where Teyla and Lorne's team was already waiting for briefing.

John slammed a fist down. "We are going to rescue Elizabeth."

Evan smiled. "It's about time."


	3. Asuras

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_Asuras_

"Please," Elizabeth croaked, holding her hands up to block Oberoth's from entering her mind another time. "Please."

The Replicator glared at her. "You think that you can come into this city and steal a ZPM without us knowing about it? And furthermore, attempting to sabotage our core? I am truly sorry, Dr. Weir, but you crossed the line a long time ago. I cannot stop." He advanced and Elizabeth crawled backwards until she could go no further. The brig blocked her path and she cringed, expecting the agonizing pain of torture.

Oberoth stopped and stared curiously at his victim, watching her every movement. Elizabeth glared up at him and he too saw what John did. His face contorted in rage and he inflicted pain like no other on the leader of Atlantis, only stopping when she blacked out.

"Make sure she doesn't die," Oberoth said to the guards. "Yet."

--

They had a team of two Jumpers; one with John's and Evan's teams and the other with Stackhouse's and Hunter's teams. Eight men wouldn't cut it, John had decided, so sixteen ought to do the trick. He dialed the Stargate and took the Jumper through to the Asuran space-gate. Both Jumpers cloaked. "All right, men, stick to the plan. Don't get left behind. Our mission is to extract and bring Elizabeth home. Understood?" He got confirmation from the other Jumper. "Then let's go get Elizabeth."

Rodney couldn't help but smile at John's determination. He had been sworn to secrecy about John's little revelation and John had made sure Rodney knew what would happen to his coffee supply if he let it slip. The Jumpers soared toward the planet Asuras and soon they were 'parking' the Jumpers on top of the building from which Rodney was picking up Elizabeth's subcutaneous transmitter signal. Apparently Oberoth wasn't smart enough to remove it.

"Stackhouse, spread out and keep this area secure. Rodney, you got the – whatever they're called?"

Rodney nodded and handed out ten of the small wristbands. "These will only work for a maximum of thirty minutes on one charge," he said, glancing at John. "They haven't been fully tested so all we really know about them is that they'll shift you out of phase."

Evan still looked skeptical. "You sure, doc?"

"Do you have a better idea? They won't activate until you press the button on the top. Radio contact is only among those wearing them and you'll have to deactivate it to fire any shots. John," he said, handing another one to the colonel, "this is for Elizabeth. I don't know if she's strong enough to walk by herself but if she is she'll need this. If not you might have to carry her."

John took the extra wristband and slid it into a pocket of his tac vest. "All right men, move out. We have thirty minutes to find and bring Elizabeth back. At the first sign of Replicators activate your cloak and don't wait for an order to do so." He turned to Rodney. "The LSD can track Elizabeth's transmitter, right?"

Rodney stared at John incredulously. "Who am I? Hello? You're staring at the guy who configured the Daedalus to pick that up. A simple LSD is no problem."

"So it can?"

"Yes, it can."

John led with his team down the stairs slowly and quietly. Lorne's team followed, and then Hunter's. They walked for five minutes before they ran into a Replicator.

--

Elizabeth curled into a ball in the corner of the brig. Oberoth had finally given her serious time to recover, if she could. The mental torture had escalated into physical and her body was covered with black and blue bruises. Dried blood was all over her face and she probably had a concussion. She heard the door of the brig open and she whimpered, curling further away from the intruder.

Whoever it was knelt next to the battered and bloodied woman. She cringed when the intruder touched her face. "I am sorry," he said. It was Niam. "Oberoth can be...difficult...at times. But he is a good man."

"He is no man," Elizabeth replied as icily as she could, but her vocal chords screamed in protest. She coughed. "He will kill me."

Niam gave her an expression that mirrored his want to help her, but the Replicator in him must have taken over. "I cannot help you."

"You must," she pleaded.

The Replicator stood and turned away, walking out of the cell and never looking back. It wasn't that he couldn't; he wouldn't.

--

John was the first to activate his cloak, and once Rodney couldn't see him he and the rest did the same. "This was easier than I thought," Rodney commented, and was immediately shushed by Evan.

"Shut up; you'll jinx it!"

The Replicator they were avoiding didn't notice them and continued on her way. "Oh please! You don't believe in jinxes, do you?"

Evan glared at him and Rodney turned away, walking closely behind John. The LSD was in John's hand and they were walking fast toward a blinking purple dot that Rodney said was Elizabeth. "Twenty minutes left," John said, glancing at his watch. They had five to get Elizabeth and then fifteen to make it back to the Jumpers without their cloaks running out of battery. "Not far..." They rounded the corner and were faced by six Replicators barring the entrance to the brig. "Oh, crap," he muttered, lowering the LSD and glancing at Rodney.

"What? They can't see, feel, or hear you and we can walk right through them."

"The part I'm worried about is the door." Green energy pulses flew across the door, making it clear a shield was there.

Rodney walked forward, through two of the Replicators – John cringed as he did that – and waved his hand through the shield. "See? Works fine." He walked through the shield and the door and disappeared. John leapt forward and followed Rodney – when he walked through the shield he got a tingly feeling – and his heart crashed when he saw Elizabeth.

"Ronon, Lorne, on my signal silence the guards."

Ronon stood behind one of the Replicators and held out a P90. Evan and his team did the same with the remaining four guards. John walked through the brig walls and restrained himself from deactivating his cloak right then and there just to hold her.

"Now!" he yelled; Ronon and Lorne's team deactivated their cloaks and obliterated the five guards. John disengaged his cloak and knelt next to Elizabeth. He cupped her face and moved her head so he could see her eyes. "Elizabeth?" She was unconscious. "Rodney?"

"Pick her up and activate your cloak – it'll cover both of you but it'll drain the power – put the other on her just in case."

John followed Rodney's instructions and picked up the woman, who was surprisingly light. He activated his cloak and walked right back through the walls.

They were going home.


	4. Complications

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_Complications_

_Don't die, don't die, don't die..._ John pleaded silently with the unconscious Elizabeth as they ran back towards the stairwell. As he passed each member of Hunter's team they left their positions and followed the colonel and the leader. Hunter himself brought up the rear.

"Colonel?" he asked frantically when the group in front of him disappeared. "Anyone?" A Replicator came out of nowhere and tackled him, but he got of a few rounds from the P90 into the monster.

Hunter struggled to get up and when he did he ran for it like crazy. It was only a matter of time before the others' wristbands failed as well. He tapped his radio. "Stackhouse, this is Hunter. The cloaks are beginning to fail; be prepared for a fast getaway once everyone is on board both Jumpers. Understood?"

"Yes," Stackhouse replied, hearing echoing sounds come from the stairwell already.

Rodney's cloak fuzzed out and he stared around. "Oh, crap," he said; they were still a few minutes away from the Jumper. He gripped his P90 with ferocity and barreled as quietly as he could – which was quite difficult – down the hall toward the stairs. He didn't want to be walking through any of his teammates when their cloaks fizzed out too, so he gave it all he had.

He reached the Jumpers and saw Evan and his team inside.

"Where is everyone?"

Lorne rubbed his chin anxiously. "I don't know. We aren't in radio contact, remember? Your words," he added, giving Rodney a small glare. "My cloak gave out halfway up the stairs." He paced nervously and kept one hand on his P90. "As soon as Colonel Sheppard gets here we're leaving," he said. "Everyone else in the other Jumper. We'll rendezvous at the gate."

--

John's cloak neutralized and immediately he activated the one attached to Elizabeth. But in that moment of vulnerability a Replicator had taken a shot at him, wounding him in the leg. He cried out in pain and staggered some, almost dropping the helpless woman in his arms. It would take a miracle for John to carry Elizabeth up the stairs and to safety with an injury such as the one he bore. The mission was becoming too complicated. Elizabeth was still unconscious in his arms and he was just feet from the stairwell. If he wanted help carrying the one he loved he would have to reveal himself for radio contact. And if he ceased holding – touching – Elizabeth, he would lose her. He had to try to walk up the stairs. He took a step and faltered; he couldn't do it. Not this time. With difficulty he reached for his radio. "Any men cloaked please respond, this is Colonel Sheppard."

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Lieutenant Barker from Captain Hunter's team. Are you in need of assistance?"

"I'm at the bottom of the stairs with a wounded leg – I can't carry Elizabeth far without collapsing. I'm also sharing a cloak with her."

"Understood. Two of my men and I will come to help." Two minutes later Barker, Hudson and Warren joined John at the bottom of the stairs, still all out of phase. "Colonel?"

"When you take her I will no longer be cloaked. Take her up to the Jumpers – I can manage on my own without carrying her."

"Sir, are you sure?"

John nodded, starting to transfer Elizabeth when Warren – the man who was going to take her – de-cloaked. "Change of plans!" John yelled and deactivated the band straining to conceal the both of them. He handed her off to Warren and the Sergeant started quickly up the stairs. John limped behind and not too long went by when Barker and Hudson began firing shots down the stairwell – the Replicators had found them.

The wound on his leg was bloody and torn, caused by an energy blast kind of like what Ronon's gun used. _Twenty more steps._ He fought against the pain – this was nothing, he'd run through worse in Afghanistan. _Fifteen more steps._ He'd carried men through scorching heat with wounds worse than this. _Ten more steps._ Niam's voice echoed up the stairwell.

"We will find Atlantis, Sheppard! You cannot hide forever under the cloak! You cannot escape inevitably!"

_Eight more steps._ Warren faltered with his footing and nearly fell back down. John braced himself against the sergeant and pushed, helping the soldier regain footing. _Elizabeth can't die. Six more steps._ He could see light pouring into the stairwell. _Four more steps._ He heard Elizabeth groan. "Get her into the Jumper!" he yelled, getting a burst of adrenaline from Elizabeth's movement. _Get to the Jumper!_ He ran out onto the sunlit roof and into the Jumper that Evan was piloting. His Jumper. They were in the air before the hatch even fully closed.

John rushed up to Elizabeth, who Warren had laid on the bench, and knelt next to her. In that silence it seems only the movies can create he heard it. Almost impossibly he saw it pulse through her body: the heartbeat. She stirred again. "Elizabeth," he whispered, grasping her hand and tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. Rodney came up behind the colonel and spoke so only John could hear.

"If you keep that up you won't have an excuse to take away my coffee." He stood and coughed, glaring at the soldiers who were just sort of staring at their commanding officer and the leader.

John smiled. "Right now I don't care." Eventually he ended up so Elizabeth was supported and being restrained protectively by John. "Right now she's alive."

Elizabeth was severely injured, but that didn't matter because they were going home.


	5. His Voice

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_His Voice_

John, with an injured leg, carried Elizabeth from the Jumper straight to the infirmary. He didn't put her on a gurney and waste time strapping her down. He didn't pay attention to the angry nurses who swarmed around him as he limped down the hall. Once or twice Ronon insisted he carry Elizabeth, but John shook a defiant head. He had to do this. "She's alive," he said to Keller as he laid Elizabeth on a bed. "But barely. I don't know why the nanites aren't healing her."

Jennifer got to work, hooking Elizabeth to beeping machines and she insisted that John step back. The doctor scanned Elizabeth's body and stared in shock at the screen. "There are no nanites."

"What?" John breathed, relief as well as gut-wrenching fear flooding his heart. "How is that possible?"

Jennifer shook her head and glanced at the colonel. "I don't know. But she's functioning fine without them – she's just very injured. I need to do more tests to see what else is ailing her. She might have broken bones, a concussion. Give me time, Colonel. I'll let you know as soon as I have something."

But John didn't budge. He just stood by Elizabeth's bedside, staring at the woman he'd almost admitted to loving. Jennifer touched his arm and he flinched, jerking back to reality in the time it took for a heart to beat once. John's heart was in his throat. He nodded, giving the CMO a small smile, and then began to limp away.

"Colonel," Jennifer called. "Your leg."

John had forgotten about his injured leg. Instead of answer the doctor he limped over to the bed adjacent to Elizabeth's and sat. A nurse attended to his leg, but all John did was gaze at his leader and memorize her features. She seemed peaceful, but he knew that her dreams were wracked with fear and terror. He didn't notice when the nurse finished with his leg. All he did was sit and stare. And then the realization hit him hard.

_She's not dead. She's here, safe, and I won't lose her. She's alive. I saved her. We saved her. She's not in danger any longer. I really do love her._

"John, are you all right?" Jennifer asked, seeing John's eyes well up. "Go, get some rest. I promise I will let you know the nanosecond I have something." She didn't want to resort to shooing the colonel out of the infirmary, but that's what she had to do. "I promise she won't go anywhere."

_He'd promised the same thing to Elizabeth – "I won't go anywhere." But he did. He left her in the confines of evil, in the hands that gave no mercy. She'd paid for it. She'd paid for it with her screams and almost with her life. God be damned if he let it happen again. _

John limped slowly back to his quarters, mentally beating himself up for leaving her in the first place. It was his fault that she'd had to sustain the torture and suffer. Rodney walked past him and John snapped. He seized the front of Rodney's jacket and shoved him against the wall of the deserted corridor. "You," he hissed angrily. "It was your plan that got Elizabeth in trouble."

Rodney was terrified. He squirmed and finally relaxed. "You're right, it was my plan. But what happened to Elizabeth isn't any of our faults. I'm not going to put the blame on you because first of all, you're my friend and I know for a fact it isn't your fault. And two, if I did blame you, you would probably take my coffee supply and then kill me. John, look at me." John's gaze had fallen to the floor. "Look into my eyes. Do you see anger, or bitterness?" Rodney just looked at his friend with big, round eyes. "Answer me."

"No. No I don't see those."

"Exactly. What do you see?"

John didn't say anything, but he kept his firm hold on the scientist.

"You see sadness and guilt, don't you? I know it isn't my fault either, but I can't help but feel that it was. It was my plan that caused Elizabeth to leave the Jumper. And I hesitated – I hesitated big time when I was told to hit the kill switch. Right then, if it had worked, it would have been my fault. But it didn't. And because it didn't, Elizabeth is in there, and she's going to recover. I just wish the nanites didn't have anything to do with it."

"There are no nanites," John said softly, echoing Jennifer's words. "Her body is healing on its own."

Shock passed over Rodney's features. "Let me go."

John didn't budge, his mind still wandering drastically.

"John, let me go."

The colonel released the scientist and his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry." He started to walk away but Rodney reached out and grasped his arm.

"You know I'm not one for secrets," he said, clearing his throat. "But I will keep yours, I promise."

John stared at Rodney.

"Um...this might sound cheesy. When you rescued her, you talked to her, right?" John nodded. "She heard your voice. She knows that you're there for her. Unlike a lot of people, Elizabeth has someone she can trust. You can talk to her. I'll bet that to her, your voice is comforting. I'll bet that while she was on Asuras all she did was think of you."

"I saw it," John said, his voice barely perceptible. "In her eyes, as I left her. And...it's real. She didn't really want us to go."

"What did you see?" Rodney asked, intrigued.

There was no other word for it: John looked pathetic. "Her heartbeat, the pain, realization, and..." He faltered, not sure of himself.

"And what?"

John stared into Rodney's eyes – through the doorway residing in every person – just like he did with Elizabeth. "And love." John shuddered and suddenly Rodney didn't want to be there; he didn't want to be anywhere near an emotional person. But he didn't walk away nor did he stand and stare, embarrassed. Usually he would flee as fast as he could in the opposite direction, but he needed to be there for his friend, his brother. As strange as it sounded, John needed him.

Rodney helped John back to his quarters, knowing that John had heard his voice. He knew that Elizabeth would hear John's. And he knew that Elizabeth loved John.


	6. Here for You

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_Here for You_

In the middle of the night John found he could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours on end, thinking only of Elizabeth. He threw back his covers and savored the night air that washed over him; it felt cool on his warm skin. He dressed and quietly left his quarters for the infirmary. He had to be by her side. To his surprise the infirmary was all but deserted – the nurse on-call had fallen asleep at one of the workstations.

Had Jennifer gotten anywhere with Elizabeth's condition? He approached her bed and saw multitudes of white. Gauze was wrapped around her stomach, splinting broken ribs; her left arm was in a cast, her right leg in a splint, a square of white on her head, covering a gash. But her face was clean. The blood that had caked for two days was gone – a hallelujah to heaven. And to think he would have given up. Rodney had done the right thing by standing up for what he believed in.

The woman had gone for two days without any sleep, minimal food, and even less water. Oberoth didn't want her to live. He'd removed the nanites so they couldn't heal her – but what he didn't expect was for her body to heal on its own. Unknowingly John had given her the strength to go on when he looked into her eyes.

The colonel sat next to her bed and just gazed at her. He went back to memorizing her features. Her beautiful reddish-brown hair; her small, delicate hands. John could not and would not forget the feeling that rushed through his body when Elizabeth – or rather, Phoebus – had kissed him. Ever since that incident he had wanted the same feeling again – but without any other consciousness inhibiting his proper functions. To think this woman could have died had he been the self-centered fool that Rodney got rid of. He didn't want to wake her. In fact, in the morning Jennifer would find John still in the chair, asleep.

Elizabeth wouldn't wake for thirty-six hours.

--

It was the morning Jennifer found John in the infirmary. "John," Teyla asked kindly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" The colonel was seated in the commissary, staring at a plate full of food. Teyla sat next to him, her concerned face searching his for answers.

John shrugged. "I don't know." He wrapped his hands around a warm mug of coffee and stared at his reflection. "I don't know a lot of things anymore."

"I do not believe that is true," Teyla rebuked, lifting her own mug to her lips for a drink. "You are a strong man. No one could have saved her but you."

The colonel was rather surprised that the Athosian knew what he was talking about, but Teyla had her ways and John wasn't sure if he wanted to know them. His reflection stared back at him, challenging him. He spoke quietly. "Right now I can't be strong."

The Athosian cleared her throat and smiled at the colonel. "Rodney was right. I believe Elizabeth needs to hear your voice to find her strength. Without you, all may be lost."

John was shocked – how on earth did Teyla know about that? As sneaky as her ways were, this was new. Before John could say anything Teyla stood and left, leaving John to contemplate what she said. John lost himself in his thoughts for a few minutes, and finally decided to adhere to Rodney's and Teyla's advice.

He went back to the infirmary.

--

"Colonel, I really must protest," Jennifer argued when John slowly walked in. "Elizabeth needs rest and quiet, not constant visits."

John looked intently into Jennifer's eyes. "I need to talk to her." It was a simple statement, not really a request, and more of a demand than anything else. When the doctor placed her hands on her hips and refused his sentence merely with her expression, he revised. "She needs to hear a familiar voice."

"Every voice is familiar."

John shook his head. "Please, doc. I need this just as much as she does."

It took a few moments, but Jennifer caved. "Fine. But don't wake her up. This, I gather, is the most sleep she's had in two days."

"No coma?"

"No coma. But she did suffer a moderate concussion."

John left the CMO and walked to Elizabeth's bed. Right then he didn't care if anyone saw or heard him. He just spoke from his heart. "Lizbeth, I'm sorry. I never should have left you on Asuras. It's my fault you're like this; my fault you're so hurt. If I could do it over again I would've brought you back the first time. I've been beating myself up over what I should have done. I hate seeing you like this. You are strong, Liz. Fight through it and come home. We need you. I need you." He rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I'm here for you."

The pattern of her chest rising and falling with each breath continued, unchanged. She hadn't acknowledged him in her sleep; there was nothing. Just the heartbeat. The one thing that told him she was alive. She was still frail and seemingly near death as he spoke. He had to admit it. Even if it took all of his willpower to complete, he had to.

John leaned over the woman until his mouth was right next to her ear. "I love you," he whispered, and stroked her hand again. "I love you."

Keller, from a distance, had been watching John speak softly to the leader. She knew what he was saying even without hearing him. Now she understood his reasons and she turned her head. John was right. He needed it just as much as Elizabeth did.

The colonel smiled at the one he loved and stood. He would be there when she woke. He walked away, internally thanking Rodney and Teyla for their wisdom.

Through every hardship, through every trouble, John would be there for Elizabeth. She just needed to wake up first.


	7. Beauty from Pain

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_Beauty from Pain_

It was almost three in the morning and John was just starting to nod off. He'd spent the whole day by Elizabeth's side, talking to her, telling her how everything was going. His hair was a disheveled mess and he hadn't bothered to groom it. It took only one sound for John to be fully awake. Elizabeth coughed.

Instantly he was completely awake and he held Elizabeth's hand. "Lizbeth?"

The leader coughed again and opened her eyes. Even in the minimal light John could see the green orbs search the room for familiarity. John smiled, grasping the woman's hand tighter, letting her know he was there. Her eyes moved to him and she tried smiling, but she coughed again. Coherent thought must have returned quite quickly, because she breathed, "Colonel?"

John's face fell nominally. "Yeah, it's me." He gripped her hand. "It's John."

She coughed again. "Where am I?" she whispered. She tried moving but her cast and splint dissented. "John, what's going on?"

John felt the woman's hand curl around his as a reflex and the huge knot in the middle of his stomach practically melted away. "You're in the infirmary, Liz. We got you out of Asuras." He reached out to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear but she shied away from him and pulled her hand out of his. "Liz? What's wrong?"

Having just seen an image of Oberoth's hand heading for her forehead she had recoiled, expecting pain and agony. "I...uh, it's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Liz, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault they hurt you." He rested his hand on the bed, just barely touching Elizabeth's. "I'm not going to harm you." He implored her green orbs in the dim light. And as she looked into his eyes she remembered every moment, every nanosecond that she wasn't being tortured. She remembered picturing John. "I'm unable to hurt you." He took her hand again and she didn't protest. She simply stared at him, memorizing him.

"I...I heard you. When I was sleeping. I heard you." Her voice was merely a whisper.

Instantly the colonel knew what she was talking about. His insides froze and caught on fire at the same moment. Suddenly he found himself looking for an escape, something he wouldn't have done had Elizabeth not brought it up. He became intently interested in her blanket.

"Did you mean it?" she breathed, still struggling to speak normally.

John realized his head was nodding – something his body hadn't commanded it to do – it was disobeying orders – and confirming Elizabeth's hope. "Yes."

Elizabeth relaxed and closed her eyes, gripping John's hand in return. But she couldn't say it back to him, not yet. She had to get her metaphorical ducks in a row. And there were a lot of ducks. The woman fell back asleep with a smile on her face, her hand entwined in John's.

--

John woke at seven and feared that he'd dreamt Elizabeth's awakening. But when he looked up and saw green eyes staring back into his he knew it was real. Dr. Keller was attending to the leader on the other side of the bed, giving disapproving glances in John's direction every few moments. "When did you wake up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand (the other was still in a death grip by Elizabeth).

"An hour ago," Jennifer answered for Elizabeth. "And I'm disappointed you didn't wake me last night when she woke the first time."

John cleared his throat. "It was only for a few moments and I didn't want to leave her – or bother you."

Elizabeth smiled, her white teeth flashing. However, she grimaced when her arm twinged painfully. She looked down and saw Jennifer drawing blood with a needle that looked like it could kill an elephant, or whatever counterpart this galaxy housed. "Doctor?"

Jennifer smiled. "We're just double and triple-checking. The first screening said you don't have any nanites left in your body – but I want to make sure they're not hiding anywhere dangerous."

"Oberoth removed them."

"Why?" John asked, his expression concerned and curious.

Elizabeth rested before she answered. "He didn't want them healing me. I remember when he took them out – it was painful." She spoke in a whisper, her voice barely carrying to Jennifer's ears. Tears slid from the corners of her eyes, revealing her pain and suffering. Boldly John wiped them away, getting a raised eyebrow from Jennifer and a mouthed 'thank you' from Elizabeth. Right then John decided that vulnerability didn't suit his leader. Then he realized vulnerability didn't suit any leader, so he decided that it didn't suit Elizabeth, for there was a distinct difference between the two. Elizabeth had a life. Leadership didn't.

Jennifer left with the phial of blood and allowed John and Elizabeth a quiet moment together.

"Why did you want us to leave you on Asuras?"

Elizabeth's eyes threatened to unleash more tears. "I wanted your team to live. I wanted Atlantis to safely return to a planet." It pained John to see Elizabeth struggle for the right words. Her next words were on a whisper of a breath, a sound so quiet John's ears strained to hear. "Because if you'd died I would have too."

John's mind conjured up the memory of what he saw as he left her. _And just as he was about to leave her he saw it: a faint glimmer in her eyes, the one thing his subconscious needed to complete the circle. It was showing in her expression, in her tears, but in her eyes it was the strongest. The green irises and the deep black that was a doorway to her soul told John all he needed to know._ It was at that moment their heartbeats synchronized, each running off the other, drawing energy and strength from the souls within. He had seen her heartbeat, her pain, her utter realization of what she had told him to do, and he had seen her love.

John didn't need Elizabeth to say it for him to know it was there. When she was ready, she would tell him. But now she needed to recover. Now, he needed to be close to her, help her through it. The one thing they needed was each other.

Beauty, as sometimes defined in a dictionary, is a quality or feature that is most effective, gratifying, or telling. Elizabeth's hardship, her pain, suffering, and near loss-of-life became her defining quality. Her pain became her beauty.


	8. The Dawn is Coming

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: The first line (in italics) is a quote from the movie ****The Dark Knight****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_The Dawn is Coming_

"_The night is always darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you: the dawn is coming." _John knew those words by heart. He knew the metaphorical night of Elizabeth's recovery was far from over. But he had the dawn to look forward to. They both did.

Elizabeth was cooped up in the infirmary for a two and a half weeks before Jennifer cleared her to return to her room. It was late evening. She had planned to walk on her own, but what she didn't anticipate was the presence of massive bruises all over her body. Jennifer had warned her of the possibility. Becoming a bed potato with John by her side was quite easy and she became lax when it came to moving. And oh, the pain. When she sat up on the bed after Jennifer had signed her release she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to block the agony of the not-so-unexpected bruises. Her injuries still throbbed dully; her ribs the worst. John gazed at her with concerned eyes, imploring her to tell him what was wrong, internally asking her to let him take her.

They had left the infirmary and had been walking – slowly – for four minutes. Elizabeth was engrossed in her concentration, her good arm adhered to John and each step becoming more difficult. Hidden injuries inflicted by Oberoth and the barely-healed ribs made it harder than ever. Tears were beginning to cloud her eyes but she didn't want to look weak to John. She finally gave in when her splinted leg protested in agony. She collapsed but John adeptly caught her.

"Liz, I'm carrying you." He didn't leave any room for argument and he didn't want to waste her time and go back to get a wheelchair. "Why do you have to be so stubborn sometimes?" He picked her up with extreme ease and gentleness and she buried her head into his chest, letting the tears come. "I'm sorry." He took care to not aggravate any of her wounds.

Elizabeth shook her head into his shirt. "It hurts," she whispered.

Evan and Radek had taken care of the hallways ahead of time and there was no one to shoot criticizing or intimidating stares. "I know, Lizzie." Elizabeth's quarters were closer to the infirmary than John's, and the colonel was flooded with a multitude of thoughts. He didn't have far to carry her. "Take your mind off the pain."

"How?" she breathed, her tears evident even in her voice.

John shrugged halfheartedly. "Think of how refreshed you'll feel in the morning. I don't know, really. I just wish I could do something to help with the pain." Perhaps he had meant the last sentence to be a mere coherent thought and not a spoken statement. But it was said and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from reaching his leader's ears.

Elizabeth felt a warm balloon swell in her gut as John said those words. The colonel stopped in front of Elizabeth's quarters and immediately the doors swished open. Elizabeth was tired and exhausted from the ache that plagued her being. The colonel gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers around her. "Sleep well," he said, and reluctantly turned to leave.

"John," she whispered, his ears still attuned to her quiet voice.

He turned back quickly, still hesitant to leave her. "Yeah?"

"S – stay. I haven't been alone for a week and I'm afraid if I'm alone it'll...it'll be a dream. I'm still afraid this is all Oberoth's making." Tears streaked her cheeks. "John, I'm scared."

The colonel reached to cup Elizabeth's face but she shied away again, her mind still heavily haunted by the Replicators. Understanding that it was another flashback, John withdrew his hand and rested it on Elizabeth's upper arm. "If you need me I'll be right over there, in a chair. Don't hesitate to call for me." He squeezed her shoulder and let his hand linger until the last possible second. "I'm not going anywhere."

But before he left her side Elizabeth reached out and grasped his wrist. "No...I need you to hold me. I need to feel secure. I can't do that if you're in the chair. Please..." Now it was Elizabeth's eyes that were pleading with John's.

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded. John tugged off his boots and awkwardly – nervously – joined the woman he loved. He hesitated as he wrapped his arms around the shivering woman, but Elizabeth molded into his embrace as if she were made to fit him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and exhaled, relaxing with her in his arms. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes and stemming the tears. Just the feel of a warm body against hers was enough to calm her nerves. But she still couldn't be sure it wasn't just one of Oberoth's tricks.

She fell asleep in time to the crash of the new planet's sea and in time to John's breaths. John lost track of the time and joined the woman in his embrace in slumber.

--

John woke late the next morning with Elizabeth still sleeping peacefully in his arms. The warmth of her body felt comforting to him. Instead of moving and waking her he watched her sleep, watched the calm on her face that masked the agony her body was healing. The true dawn was slowly getting closer, and John knew if he strained his eyes he could see the beginning light. He lay awake for an hour, simply being with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and for a moment forgot where she was. Then she felt John's arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. She wiggled and the pain came flooding back. She groaned and immediately John was attentive to the situation.

"Liz, are you all right?"

"I didn't know you were awake," she whispered, avoiding the question.

He started to pull away from her body.

"Don't go," she said, reaching with her good arm for him. She must have aggravated her ribs because she grimaced and cried out in pain. Instantly John's face was hovering above hers, one hand on her cheek, his other entwined in hers, and his eyes searching the green ones below him. "It feels like another one of Oberoth's tricks," Elizabeth said, tears forming in her eyes yet again.

Deciding whether or not to prove it was real he bit his lip. He had his answer when Elizabeth gazed trustingly into his eyes. "Oberoth can't fake this." His head descended and he lightly pressed his lips to hers, his whole body tingling at the contact. Elizabeth didn't need any more motivation and she intensely kissed him back, now knowing that it was all real. She was home.

"_The night is always darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you: the dawn is coming."_ The dawn was only days away.


	9. The Last Duck

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_The Last Duck_

After a month of recovery the military commander and the leader of the expedition had shared only one kiss. Although the kiss in question had proved that it was not a mere dream induced by the leader's captor from which the military commander rescued her, it had been the only kiss. While more than simply proving a point had been put into the moment of intimacy both felt as though if they continued the path on which they were set to travel the friendship would be lost over time. Also after a month of recovery most of the pain had diminished to a dull, even throb throughout her body.

The flashbacks had all but disappeared yet John remained with Elizabeth every night. The woman was now convinced that reality had played its hand with her emotions. She knew the truth of her heart yet she could not admit the same to John. Her leg splint was removed and her arm had another two weeks to fully heal. Her broken ribs still ached occasionally, and for the most part were healed. She could walk on her own again. While Dr. Keller hadn't fully cleared her for duty John found the one he loved most often in her office, working. Teyla and Evan had kept the city from destroying itself or being destroyed, and Elizabeth was now back in her proper place of authority.

John walked into her office and sat down. Elizabeth glanced up and smiled, but didn't give him her full attention. "Elizabeth," he said. It had been a while since he used her full name.

She looked at him, the smile slowly melting away as she gazed into John's eyes. "Yes, John?"

He took a deep breath. He'd prepared the "speech" hours earlier, with minor tweaking having been Rodney's part (which probably wasn't a good thing), and he was nervous. "I never realized how much you meant to me until I had to leave you behind on Asuras. I nearly gave up – but Rodney told me that we had to get you back. He actually intimidated me into it. And we did. We rescued you, but at the cost of your pain. The first few hours after we got you back I began to think it was a dream. But my friends – our friends, our family – opened my eyes to reality. I told you the truth because I needed you to know it. Hell, you may have even needed to know it. I also told you because it _is_ true. I couldn't fake this, even if I wanted to. You know what I said and for now I don't want that farther than this room and Rodney. And honestly, I don't believe that the path we walked away from would have led us to a loss of the friendship we've solidified over the past four years. I really understand that you've got to get your ducks in that proverbial row, and if you'd let me, I'll help you with that. But please, don't turn your head and look the other way after what I've confessed. I can see it in your eyes, every night. I saw it when you told me to leave. You don't have to say it back, because I know it's there. And if it'll help you, I'll say it again. I love you and I always will."

He sat there, leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. Elizabeth sat back in her chair, stunned and relieved by these words. "There's only one duck to set straight now."

"Then can I help with it?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I wouldn't be able to get it in line with the others without you."

John frowned. "How do you mean?"

"The last duck is you."

"Again, what do you mean?" John stood but refrained from putting his hands on his hips.

Elizabeth stood and placed herself at a modest distance from the colonel, and crossed her arms. Her walls were glass, after all. "I mean that without you, I'd be dead right now. Without you I would never have fully recovered. Without you I would be in an Earth psych ward by now. Without you I would be completely lost. Without you I would have no one to love."

John's features molded into an expression of shock and surprise. The color must have drained from his face and he felt extremely weak. She had returned the sentiment. "So what is it going to take to get this last duck in line?" John asked softly, his eyes still conveying his shock.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, gathering her words into the right sentences. "You said that your – our – family opened your eyes to reality. If they're truly family they won't care if I do this." With that she pulled John into a shattering kiss, her fingers deeply woven into John's longer-than-military-allowed messy hair. It took John a moment to respond to Elizabeth's unprecedented action but it didn't take long until his arms were around her and his fingers were entwined in her hair. They kissed until oxygen was in dire need. And no one gave them a second glance. "I love you too and I always will."

The last duck had been set in line.


	10. Epilogue

**Heartbeat by AndromedaMarine**

_Epilogue: The True Heartbeat_

Elizabeth was fully healed but the memory of the horrifying incident would never back down concerning its livid presence in her mind. After the kiss in her office they had remained discreet in public, holding hands and sitting and standing closer together, but the kisses continued far into the night. But neither wanted to take it to the next level, not quite yet. Six months after the spectacular rescue John had sent for it, and every day after waiting the agonizing thirteen days for the Daedalus to bring it with the regular delivery. He was the first in the gateroom to pick up the box of things he'd ordered, including new batches of shirts and a few – he coughed – necessities. Quickly he seized the box and scurried back to his room, shucking the jacket off his shoulders and digging through the box to find the one thing he had really wanted from Earth.

His large hands trembled with nervousness and excitement as he opened one of the two small, velvet boxes he'd ordered. The small ring bore a rather large diamond, whose facets glinted in the sunlight that streamed into his room. Quickly he kissed it, blessing it, and then replaced the wonderful symbol back in its bed. He would ask her tonight.

--

Rodney was the first to know John's intention. He'd known ever since he'd peeked over the colonel's shoulder at the list John made for the Daedalus. He hadn't said anything, of course, but he smiled as he walked away and internally he was singing a chorus of _finally!_ to the heavens. Rodney sat in the commissary next to Evan, Radek, Teyla and Ronon. It was dinnertime and the chefs that Rodney was sure were out to get him had made chicken, or rather, the Pegasus galaxy's version of chicken. Cautiously Rodney sniffed it before determining there was no lemon. He was barely all the way in his seat when Elizabeth joined them, her face flushed as if she had been running and her breathing heavy.

"Do you mind?" Rodney protested when Elizabeth tapped him furiously on the shoulder. "I'm eating!"

Elizabeth frantically shook her head and gave a small smile. "I need to talk to you _right now_."

Rodney paled. He had no idea what Elizabeth was going to talk to him about, but whatever it was, it had to be important. Reluctantly he stood and abandoned his non-lemon chicken to follow the flustered woman into the hallway. She paced in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Rodney asked.

Elizabeth held up a finger. "When did John tell you?"

Rodney was confused. "Tell me what?" Suddenly all the color drained from his face as he connected the dots of which Elizabeth still had no idea. "Oh, Christ."

"When did he tell you that he loves me?"

Now Rodney was really confused. "The day we rescued you from Asuras."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Did you ever tell him what I told you?"

"What? No!" His voice quieted dramatically, an amazing feat for the loud and obnoxious Rodney McKay. "I never told him that you love him. You managed to just fine."

The leader's face fell a little bit. "Okay. That's all. Thank you." She turned to leave but Rodney grabbed her arm.

"What's this about?"

"I just thought... You know what, it's nothing. I'm just a big fat hopeful."

Now Rodney knew what she was talking about, even though Elizabeth didn't. But he still didn't say anything. John would take care of that. He released her arm. "Okay. Are you coming to dinner?"

She shook her head. "No. John's taking me to the mainland for a picnic dinner." She turned and bounced away, oblivious to the huge smile that was now plastered across Rodney's face. He gave a little chuckle and returned to the commissary to find Ronon licking his fingers of the remnants of Rodney's non-lemon chicken. Rodney scowled but Ronon just gave him a toothy grin as Evan and Radek laughed.

--

He wasn't going to hide it in anything edible or drinkable. It was stuffed inconspicuously into the pockets of his loose-fitting jeans. The supplies and food were stored safely in the back, and he just barely heard Elizabeth walk in. He swiveled in his chair and stood, meeting her for a kiss. He smiled as he pulled away. "Ready for dinner?" he asked, the nervousness just barely hidden from his voice. Elizabeth nodded and sat next to him. He took the Jumper out and sped toward the mainland.

Ten minutes later they carried the food and picnic supplies to the very sandy beach and set it out. "What do you say we get our feet wet?" Elizabeth asked innocently, her wide green eyes flashing something John couldn't mistake as playfulness. She rolled up her pant legs and kicked off her shoes. She tiptoed into the water and squealed when she realized it was freezing cold. Nevertheless the leader roughed it and plunged into the frigid waters. Rolling his eyes John joined her, taking care to not get his pocket or anywhere near the pocket wet. But he thought little of it when he saw a massive amount of water flying through the air at him. The wall of icy water hit him like a ton of bricks, forcing the air out of his lungs. For a few moments he stood shakily, sucking in deep breaths of new Atlantean air. Elizabeth giggled and put a hand over her mouth. "Oops."

A devilish smile flitted across John's face as he scooped up his own share and launched it at Elizabeth. It hit her in much of the same manner her present had hit him, and she too stood shakily, trying to regain the breath she lost when the water hit her. With both of them successfully drenched Elizabeth ran at him as fast as she could through the water and tackled him, almost dragging him into the freezing liquid. Laughing, he said, "Let's build a fire and dry off, shall we?" Silently the woman agreed, and they spent the next few minutes hunting for firewood.

It took a while but they finally made it to dinner. Also among his order to Earth had been a bottle of white wine, which John opened and gave Elizabeth a glass. It was just getting dark and the fire's light cast massive shadows away from their bodies. Elizabeth sipped her wine. "Why here, why now?" she asked, inquiring about the picnic. The colonel had been putting off his question for the longest time, and now Elizabeth had opened the door for him.

He dug in his pocket nervously with one hand as he sat with Elizabeth leaning against his chest. They were gazing out across the sea and they couldn't even see the brilliant lights of Atlantis. If they didn't know they were in another galaxy it could have been a beach in the tropics. Except for the distinctly different night sky that proudly displayed five moons. He pulled the velvet box out and turned it over in his hand, feeling it without looking at it. His other arm was looped around Elizabeth's waist. "It seemed like an appropriate place to ask you something."

Suddenly her conversation with Rodney came flooding back and she remembered his words, "Oh Christ." He had known, but Elizabeth was still wondering. "Ask me what?" she said softly, her voice betraying her excitement.

He brought the hand holding the box into Elizabeth's view and popped it open with one finger. He leaned down and kissed her exposed neck. "If you'll marry me." He said it quietly, into Elizabeth's ear so she couldn't mistake his words.

Startled and pleasantly surprised by John's question (that she had suspected was coming because of Rodney's pale features earlier) she dropped the wine glass into the sand and relaxed into John's body. She smiled as tears of joy graced her face. "Yes, John, yes I'll marry you!" She twisted and kissed her new fiancé into oblivion after John slipped the ring onto her finger.

--

The two spent the night on the mainland. When they returned the next morning and Elizabeth showed her gal-pals the ring she was congratulated to no end. Rodney burst out laughing when he saw them beaming together as they walked into the commissary. Elizabeth would have slapped Rodney upside the head if John didn't already (he'd known all along that the sneaky scientist had caught a glance of his request form). Evan and Radek beamed as they both gave Elizabeth bone-shattering hugs, which probably wasn't a good idea considering her ribs. Ronon hugged her tightly as well and wished her best of luck.

"It's about damn time," Rodney and Evan said at the exact same moment.

It wasn't long before the new couple was married. And soon their heartbeats were joined by a new one, beating in perfect time with its parents'.


End file.
